The Adventures of Billiam Hawk
is an American animated slaptick comedy series created by Daniel Storm. It is produced by GMAT Animation Studios and airing in GMAT Kids on TBD 2010. Plot The GMAT mascot had many adventures with his friends in Califowlnia, while he outsmart a corrupt zookeeper who plans to kidnap him and everybody from Califowlnia to exibit them in his zoo in other city. Agent Platypus Bond's Subplots Segments Characters Heroes *'Billiam Hawk' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A chicken hawk who likes to hang out and the main protagonist. *'Andrea Hawk' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A chicken hawk who is beautiful girl in Califowlnia and Billiam's love interest. *'Philip Fox' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A fox who is Billiam's cousin and best friend. *'Fiona Fennec' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A fennec fox who is Andrea's best friend and Philip's love interest. *'Larry Shrew' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A shrew who likes to do fitting and Billiam's sporty friend. *'Matthew Raccoon' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A raccoon who likes to be in peace, but sometimes can be short-tempered. *'Danny Bear' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - A muscular bear fox who is Billiam's biggest friend. *'Fuzzy' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - A fluffy helicopter-like creature who is Billiam's pet. *'Agent Platypus Bond' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - A James Bond-esque platypus who must stop enemies and save people. He is the subplots' major focus. Allies *'Professor Samuel Shark' (voiced by TBD) - a great white shark who is the teacher at school. *'Mayor Lion' (voiced by TBD) - a lion who is the mayor of Califowlnia. *'Hertie Hedgehog' (voiced by TBD) - a hedgehog who is one of Billiam's classmates. *'Artie Alligator' (voiced by TBD) - an alligator who is one of Billiam's classmates. *'Mr. and Mrs. Cricket' (voiced by TBD) - a couple of crickets who are kind-hearted with the citizens of Califowlnia, but very conflictive with Mr. Keeper *'Tonya Duck' (voiced by TBD) - a duck who likes to shopping, fashion and going to somewhere. Villains *'Mr. Keeper' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A corrupted zookeeper who tries to capture Billiam and his friends to exhibit them to another city. * Episodes See List of episodes Production Reception The series received positive reviews from critics, who praised for its premise, humor and animation. Voice cast International titles *Spanish: *Portuguese: *French: *Italian: *German: *Chinese: *Japanese: *Korean: *Dutch: *Finnish: *Greek: *Hindi: *Irish: *Arabic: *Polish: *Russian: *Thai: *Turkish: Broadcast Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Disney's Mickey Mouse Works, Warner Bros' The Looney Tunes Show, Cartoon Network's Clarence, Nickelodeon's As Told by Ginger and Sanjay and Craig, 20th Century Fox's The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog and Sony's Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat. *Califowlnia is inhabitated by anthropomorphic animals. *The series uses hand-drawn animation for the characters and cel-shading for backgrounds. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:GMAT Category:GMAT Animation Studios Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoons Category:GMAT Kids Category:GMAT Kids' Original Shows